Imaginary
by souna no hime
Summary: the imaginary love between brothers finally becomes reality. YAOI. HaoxYoh. songfic. oneshot. [COMPLETE]


Imaginary

Disclaimer: i don't own SK and evanescence because if i did i'd be uber rich.

Pairing: YoHao

a/n: my first song-fic..sorry if it sucks..i tried... p

WARNING: This is yaoi..shounen ai..boyboy love..homosexual reletionship..if you're allergic to this then **DON'T READ!**

"speaking"

'thoughts'

_-----------------oOo------------------_

_I linger in the doorway  
__Of alarm clocks screaming  
__Monsters calling my name  
__Let me stay  
__Where the wind will whisper to me  
__Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

A long haired boy sat quietly on a rock as rain started to fall down the dry land. He breathe heavily as he tried to bear the pain of his wound. His loyal power spirit was able to heal him easily but it can't heal the wound in his heart. The boy smiled weakly as he whispered to no one in particular,

"Gomenasai..."

_In my fields of paper flowers  
__And candy clouds of lullaby  
__I lie inside myself for hours  
__And wacth my purple sky fly over me._

In another place, far from the other, another boy with short brown hair lay quietly at the top of their home, staring blankly at the blanket of stars hovering over him. He sighed heavily, wondering what his other half could be thinking if he was there with him at that moment, if he was still around. The rain suddenly poured out of the sky, as tears flowed out of his own eyes.

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare i built my own world to escape_

'I shouldn't have fought with him...it was too painful to see his angered face...I wanted to protect him that's why i wanted to have the power of the great spirits in the first place..to protect him and him alone...I wanted to create a world, not of shamans really, but a world where i can run away with him. A world where we wouldn't have to worry what other people would say..disregarding any moral obligation...(sigh)

I guess my only fault was...loving my twin brother more than anyone could ever imagine...

I want to see him again, to drown in those brown eyes of his...even for awhile...to touch his face, feel his warmth, taste his lips...

Tch...who am i kidding? I can't go near him..never..I won't be able to see his face again...his eyes..his smile..Hn..I know it's stupid really..if i want to see him I should cut my hair, dress like him and look at the mirror and imagine it's him that i'm looking at...but..it's not the same..

Dammit, it would be...living a lie...'

The long haired boy ran his hand through his damp hair, thinking whether to go and seek reality or stay and remain in his world of imagination...

_In my fields of paper flowers  
__And candy clouds of lullaby  
__I lie inside myself for hours  
__And wacth my purple sky fly over me._

'Why did i kill him? I didn't have to do that. I could've just knocked him out, tie him on a chair THEN put some senses into that head of his... sigh I wonder what he'd be thinking if we are together on this roof..i wonder what chore will he be doing...I wonder if he'd follow Anna's training program..tch yeah right as if he still needs training...I wonder if he feels the same way about—ah hell stop thinking impossible things stupid! As if he'd really love you the way you do...and even if he did...It won't be right..not to mention Anna's gonna kill you...but still..if i hadn't killed him he'll be alive and would probably come with me..then i can be with him...silently loving him more than an otoutou should.

Arghh this is insane...living with him would be unbearable..I can't touch him..Kiss him and suff! Living would be hell..living with him under the same roof would be living a lie...

But a lie i'd be willing to live if it means having him back alive and well...'

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light..._

Both boys closed their eyes, the other mumbling words to his power spirit, the other sighing heavily.

The one with shorter hair stood up, deciding it was time to go in before he catches a cold. As he turn to leave, a soft 'thump' was heard on the roof. Thinking it was one of his friends, the short haired boy turned to greet whoever it was, imagine his shock when he saw the face of the only person he really loved and cared for, his beloved, his aniki.

The one with long hair teleported himself to where his otoutou is. He smiled when he saw those brown eyes again. He took a step closer and stared at the other with so much passion.

The other can no longer resist to enclose the other's body in a tight embrace, so he ran towards his aniki as tears fell down his eyes. Soon their bodies clashed in a tight hug.

"Hao! I'm so sorry... I never meant to do that.. I'm so sorry. I-I-I love you..."

Hao chuckled as he ruffled his beloved's hair and said,

"I love you too Yoh. That's why i came back..can't resist to see that smile of yours again and to smellyourhairagain."

"orange extract.." Yoh said matter-of-factly.

Hao smiled as he cupped his twin's chin in his hand, soon their lips locked together, finally finding their palce as the rain continued to fall.

For the first time the Asakura twins experienced reality...

No more lies..

No more denials..

No longer...

Imaginary

_In my fields of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And wacth my purple sky fly over me._


End file.
